yzarcfandomcom-20200214-history
Jace Beleren, the Mind Sculptor
Jace Beleren is a planeswalker assuming a sin'dorei form on Azeroth. He is incredibly intelligent and is adept at blue magic, with such talents a s clairvoyance and illusion. His specialty, though, is in the arts of inborn telepathy which makes him extremely unique within the multiverse. He has a reserved and decadent nature and a troubled conscience, as he has made some poor decisions in the past It should also be noted that during the events of the Infinite Consortium, Jace was forced to become a vampire in order to escape from his prison. So, it's safe to say, he's a vampiric blood elf planeswalker. The Fall of Ro Jace was on Azeroth observing an immersing himself in another plane's history and culture, when he caught wind of a powerful being who had "planeswalked" to Azeroth. His name was Solusek Ro, the god of magic from the plane of Norrath, and he had somehow survived the Blind Eternities without a spark, and made his way to Azeroth. He set out in search for Solusek, hoping to learn more about him. Jace was then approached by Mithaniel Marr, the god of Truth on Norrath, and requested Jace's aid. He agreed after hearing the story of what the magic-god had done on his plane. Soon, they reached Solteris, the Shackled Throne of Ro, which was a demi-plane (much like the Sanctums of mana) made to resemble the Lich King's Icecrown Citadel. Marr and his few allies stormed the Throne, and the Army of Marr and the Armies of Ro clashed on the icy battlefield. Marr and his other godly allies, along with Jace, made their way to the top of Solteris, where Solusek Ro himself waited. His only remaining godly ally, Lanys T'Vyl, stood alongside him. They dieties fought, and Jace too was thrown into the fray. The epic battle seemed to drag on for eons, the dieties yielding of exhaustion one by one. In the end, Solusek Ro had fallen, but not after Mithaniel Marr renounced his godly powers to destroy his nemesis. The divine and corrupted energies of Ro destroyed his body as they escaped their fleshy prison, leaving his helmet clattering down the steps and his Throneblade (fashioned in the shape of Frostmourne) dropping to the floor. Lanys T'Vyl cursed Marr and his allies as she fled from Solteris, not showing any remorse for her Prince. Jace crawled over to the Throneblade, feeling is pulsing and immense magical power. He grasped the handle, and felt something surge through him, as if Solusek's spirit flew through Jace's physical body. Not knowing what to do, he cloaked the blade in illusion magics, and carries it with him to this day. The Throneblade The long azure sword Jace wields is the Throneblade of the Shackled Prince, the own sword of the fallen Solusek Ro himself. Only the Shackled Prince may wield it, and by taking up the sword, Jace inherited the title, the blade, and the powers locked deep within the Throneblade. However, Jace has no intention of tapping into these sealed powers, let alone know how to. Instead, he keeps it cloaked with magics, as he learned it resembles the evil Lich King's blade, Frostmourne. He tries to not use the Throneblade if he can, but Jace finds more often than never, he needs the blade, just as it needs him. The Apocrypha of Yzarc After Solusek's demise, the Apocrypha disappeared from Solteris. Until it was found by an unknown planeswalker, no one knew of its location. When the planeswalker charged with protecting and guarding the artifact suddnely and horrificly died, the Apocrypha once again disappeared. No one knows if it is in the hands of another guardian, in the hands of someone who would use it for evil, or if it is in a random location on Azeroth. Some planeswalkers, such as Freyalos and Niv-Mizzet, doubt the Apocrypha of Yzarc is still on Azeroth at all. Nonetheless, Jace has comitted himself to finding allies to locate the Apocrypha and destroy it, and to keep Vasya Dragomir's dark hands off the powerful relic. Allies Jace has an unmotley crew he calls his allies. Some he called to his demi-plane tower personally, either out of interest or to prevent their imminent death. Some were sent to him by his other planeswalker allies, such as Garruk Wildspeaker. General Skarloc General Skarloc joined Jace's cause after he was attacked by an unknown pyromancer at his home in the woods. Jace sensed the pyromancer and kept tabs on him long before Skarloc's encounter with the unknown mage. When the mage launched the spell that would have surely kileld Skarloc, Jace quickly summoned him to his tower, and told him his story and about the Apocrypha. After a short and rather brief talk, General Skarloc was Jace's first ally. Azok "Smite" Grimtotem Azok was sent to Garruk Wildspeaker to Jace because the planeswalker saw "potential" within him. Jace confirmed this at their meeting, and offered him his protection if Azok joined. The tauren agreed, and Jace gave him the crystal to return back to his tower, as well as the mana sanctums. Powers J ace's forte is with blue magic, mainly that relating to the mind and its manipulation. He can manipulate memories, render someone temporarily under his complete control, or he can even shatter their mind, leaving them a babbling husk. Jace also uses arcane and frost magics whenever his mind-magics aren't called for. He has a knack for summoning creatures to fight for him, such as pulling arcane voidwalkers from the aether to serve him. He can also summon creatures as mounts, such as Radha his spectral tiger or the Chandra his phoenix mount. Trivia *The Throneblade is a custom made weapon for Jace Beleren. *Jace Beleren is probably better known as Solusek Ro, until he was re-made from a Death Knight to a Mage. *Jace Beleren's gear is a custom made T6 set made specifically for him. *So far, Jace is the only planeswalker who wears blue. *Jace is the only pure blue planeswalker, meaning, he doesn't use any other color aside from blue. *The names for Jace's mounts are characters from the Magic: The Gathering card game. "Radha of Keld" and "Chandra Nalaar" are the original cards that the names are taken from. *Jace's first card, "Jace Beleren", has three different artworks, along with a new printing "Jace, the Mind Sculptor" in a more recent set. *Out of all the Magic: The Gathering planeswalkers in the guild, Jace Beleren resembles the original the closest.